


Fantasy Hero

by HienFan



Category: AbalaBurn
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bullying, Dark, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Racism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienFan/pseuds/HienFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy befriends a person of another race decides to seek out a goal as a hero for his friend, however when his friend joins him and many other people join for a big adventure will take everything to an epic adventure with friendship and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started off like a normal day, I was playing with my friends Rini, Blue, Walnut and Clyde and Mom is sewing clothes to sell when I someone passed by sitting on a bench opening a box, he looks like a normal boy with blonde hair and pale skin except for something unusual…

There are two furry orangey brown ears and a long tail of the same colour! I squint my eyes approaching him ignoring the others.

“Hey what are you looking at Blood?” Rini asked.

“Is that a cat folk?” Walnut asked.

“Yes that’s a cat folk!”

“Ew what’s a cat person doing here?” said Blue.

“What’s the matter with a cat person?” I asked.

“Don’t you know Blood?” said Rini “Cat folks will prey on us for babies and they will cheat on you for no reason! That’s what my mother said!”

“Yeah just ignore this guy and let’s just play tennis now” said Blue.

I cocked my head approaching the cat boy “Hey Blood did you just listen to anything we said!?” said Clyde.

“Come back here!”

The cat boy gasped when I got closer holding the box to his chest sniffing his nose “Hey what’s the matter?”

“N-nothing…” I stared at the blonde, his green eyes are rimmed in red…

“Are you crying?”

“I am not crying!? Why are you assuming that?”

“Hey your lunch looks all mushy…”

He stared at me shutting his lunch box running off.

I cocked my head, just who is this guy?

“Kids muffins are ready!” I perked up heading back home for tea, I love apple muffin but somehow I can’t stop thinking about the cat boy I saw earlier, he seems to be sad and he’s so shy, I want to know this guy, everyone else I know are so outgoing but this guy’s different.

I didn’t say anything to the others about the blonde and the rest of the day on like normal.

The next day I looked into the refrigerator to get something for the cat boy just in case he arrives, I’m sure he would like something other than the mushy mess he was eating yesterday, I wonder why his food look so mushy though is he so poor he can’t get proper food?

I took out the leftover meat buns to microwave, I could get some fish but they take a while and I am not good at frying stuff and Mom is always off early for work.

After the meat buns are heated I took out a paper bag to store them and exit the house hoping the cat boy will appear again.

Sure enough he did appear passing by holding two plastic bags, I rushed to him yelling “Hey mister cat ears!”

The cat boy stopped, turning to face me, I smiled waving the bag “Hey want some meat buns?”

“No thanks…” he said.

“Aww take one, I got plenty!”

He didn’t say anything but shook his head walking away.

I sigh as he walked off but I’m sure he will open up someday, I hope so but what’s with him?

I continued trying to earn his trust for the next few days getting out leftovers and even food from my own lunch, at first he refused walking off despite my insistent, the others soon knew about it and kept telling me to stop and that he shouldn’t be trusted but I ignored them, I don’t believe what they say, I’m sure he’s nothing like that!

About four months since I first encountered him…

My friends and I are playing baseball when he passed by.

“Hey it’s that cat again” said Walnut.

“Eww cat folks!” said Rini “How did they get those weird ears and tails?”

“I think they’re cool” I said.

“Really? I cannot imagine those stuff cats have on human beings!”

“Yeah!” said Blue.

“Don’t say that!” I said “There’s nothing wrong with him even if he has cat ears and a tail!”

“What do you know? My mom said-“ said Rini.

“I’m sure that’s not true! I’m sure he’s a good person!” I stormed out of the match holding my bat, what do they know about him? I’m sure he’s nothing like what people say about cat folks!

I stopped near the blonde, he appears to be trembling a little “I’m sorry for they said about you mister cat ears…”

“I-I…”

“Don’t listen to what they say, it’s not true at all!”

“…”

I sigh and turned back when suddenly I felt two hands on my arms, I turned my head to see the blonde crying! “Hey what’s the matter!?”

“T-thank you for defending me, spikey! You are not so bad after all!”

“I-I…”

He let go of my arms wiping his tears away “I always t-thought that h-humans are bad b-but…”

“What’s your name? I’m Blood Maverick!”

“Kleude Fleming…”

I smiled at him, taking one of his hands to shake “Let’s be friends then Kleude?”

He gasped staring at me, breaking into a smile nodding.

Ever since then we became friends, he would arrive at my house so we can chat each afternoon and read books, however the others were very unhappy about it trying to discourage me but soon they rarely talk to me anymore as we played together.

But eventually they stopped coming to my house and they never asked me over to their house, I tried to make up to them but they refused telling me to stop hanging out with Kleude, I refused so I guess that’s the end of our friendship.

Mom didn’t mind him however and told me if that’s how they think then they’re wrong and it’s my choice to befriend who I want.

Near the end of the year we were hanging out near my house playing paper games I plan to tell him that I decided to leave next month to Adina city to become a warrior, it all started when I befriended him and realize that nobody seems to like him for some reason and a lot of people were discriminating him but he was distracted with filling out some gaps to play hang man I took a look at his face, there’s something about him that is just so attractive… I’m not sure if it’s his soft blonde hair framing his face, his green eyes with long narrow pupils and thick lashes or his pale skin but I just cannot stop looking at him…

I gasped when he looked up “Okay time to start” he said.

I gasped, nodding at him looking down at the paper, there are seven blank spots to fill I clapped my hand “How about a K?”

He scribbled a circle on the corner “Nope.”

“Aww…”

I kept trying to guess what he put but most of the time I guessed wrong, when there’s only one more chance I groaned looking at the words- _ R _ _ _ R _ “Err err… E?”

“Correct” he filled a spot leading to _ R _ _ E R _.

I grinned and was about to say the next word when I decided to tell him what I was going to do “Hey Kleude…”

“Blood?”

“I want to be like this guy when I grow up! Then I can help people and stop evil!”

Kleude stared at me “Blood have you always wanted to be a hero?”

“Yep, when I’m old enough to be able to get a job at the agency in Adina city I will practice and become a hero and protect everyone!”

“That’s wonderful…”

“I will leave next month but Kleude when I return I will be your hero”

“I will miss you…” he turned his head down

“I’ll miss you too but I promise when I do become a hero I will return to this village.”

He nodded, his hair hiding his face, I grinned getting back into my house, next month we might not see each other in a while but I will practice being a warrior to protect everyone, especially Mom and Kleude!


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been three years since I left my town to apply for a job as a warrior, Mom told me it would be a risky job and I must train hard in order to survive but I didn’t complain it’s the path I wanted and I will make it to that goal!

I managed to make friends with other warriors my age as well, during breaks we would often hang out around town walking around getting some books or video tapes to rent.

Today is just another day heading off for another mission, I sigh preparing my mana crystals, armour and gauntlets before heading into the castle.

On the way I notice someone in thick robes heading into the castle as me, his/her upper face is completely obscure but there are strands of blonde hair hanging on his/her shoulders, a pale complexion and one fang on his/her mouth.

“Hey new face!” I waved to him/her, however s/he just ignored me heading to the castle, I shifted my head, what’s with this person?

Inside the castle the king called both of us “Attention Blood and Clyde I need both of you for a mission!” he said.

I turned to the other person, so that’s his name, I turned to the king “Hey your majesty is this a new-“

“Silence!” I shut my mouth as he continued “Both of you must head to Holy Valley, there’s a famish under unknown condition that is causing everything and everyone to vanish or leave the area and you two must find out what is causing it.”

“Yes sir!”

“Good you boys are dismissed!”

I stared at this Clyde guy as we left the palace “Hey are you new?”

“Yes, yes I am” his voice is low and a bit raspy, it’s quite nice actually.

“You don’t speak much do you?”

“…”

“Hey can I see your face?”

“Why do you want to see my face?” he clutched the hood covering his face.

“Oh come on you can’t be hiding in the shadows forever!” I grabbed the hood around his face fighting with him to pull it off his face, we tugged and pulled at each other when we collapsed on the ground, I restrained him from running off while I try to get rid of the hood around his face when it ripped!

I grinned looking down at him before letting out a gasp at the tawny brown ears and green eyes “K-Kleude!?”

He gasped snatching the torn cloth from me “I-I’m sorry Blood…”

“What are you doing here? I thought you are still at home? Why did you decide to come to Adina?”

“…” he lowered his eyes turning his head down “I wanted to do something for my family, I’m sick of us being discriminated from so many people so I want to earn some money and get recognition that the cat folks are not just what everyone believes.”

“But why are you going in this Clyde disguise?”

“If I go in as I am now, I would definitely be rejected! They only accept human beings in this agency!”

“So you are going in disguise?”

He nodded “At least until the kingdom trusts me then I will reveal myself.”

I stared at Kleude, it’s been so long since I last saw him, I thought I would never ever see him again until we are all grown up and I became a known hero but here he is trying to apply to be a warrior as well, my eyes lowered, I’m glad to see him again but what if he gets caught or die during battle? I don’t want to lose him, he’s the only person I really trust other than Mom.

“Hey what’s the matter?” I gasped, his face is dangerously close to mine with the torn hood hiding most of his face again.

“N-nothing!”

“I can tell when you’re lying Bloody…”

“I-I-”

“…” he frowned getting up running off to the house for new warriors.

I got up heading off for my own house to rest, but a thought linger inside me, I can tell when Kleude is hiding something from me, I know hybrids and shapeshifters are scorned by human beings but there must be another reason why he wants to be a hero so suddenly!

But he certainly grew a lot since I last saw him, he was always much taller than me but his hair grew out and his voice is quite a bit lower, he actually looks rather attractive, beautiful even- I mentally slapped myself, he’s a guy Blood! You don’t chase guys! Even if he does look rather cute, remember he’s a dude like you!

I sigh heading to my room to pack my stuff before I head for my mission, we will be the only participant in this mission so we need to be ultra prepared, I gathered my purse, some extra clothes, instant food and camping material in case we need to sleep outdoors.

The next day Kleude(or rather ‘Clyde’) and I were taken on a carriage to Holy Valley, I tried to chat with him but he went back to his silent mode again, I frowned, he used to be pretty chatty but now he won’t talk to me like he used to!

I sniffed turning away from him, if he wants to be all huffy and stuffy so be it!

By the time we arrived at the valley dawn is about to approach, the area is like a desert, dry and barren with cliffs and crumbled buildings about.

I frowned staring a dino skull, everything appears to be dry and dead in here, what is happening in here!?

I crouched down to look at the skull, it looks like it died a long time ago from all the dust and wear around the skull, I got back up to look around for anything unusual.

I was about to walk into the barren land when Kleude yelled at me to stop, I stopped at once turning to him “I thought you were never gonna talk again!”

“Don’t move an inch that way!”

“Why?” I cocked my head.

“There’s a strange sound coming in that direction, I don’t know what it is but we should be careful considering what this land is like.”

I turned back to that direction he stopped me from heading to frowning, I can’t hear a thing but I should find out if there is anything weird without hurting myself, I looked inside my pocket for something to throw at that area, I grumbled when I realize I always clean out my pockets everyday so I don’t have anything with me.

My eyes widen when I saw a crumbled piece of paper heading to the forbidden direction, I turned to Kleude, I think he threw that piece of paper in that area, I turned back to the paper watching as it fly further away from us.

“Ah!” I screamed, the piece of paper is degrading to dust by some strange light blue gas as it went further in that direction and there is a strange sound that got louder as the paper got smaller and smaller until it was nothing but dust blowing in the wind.

“Yes something is not right around here!” said Kleude.

“What do we do then!?”

“We have to find a way to go past that area without killing ourselves…” his voice faltered “I don’t know what to do about that…”

“I don’t know either, if it was so bad that the whole area is a total wasteland I don’t think we can just get protection gear, it might not work.”

“What do we do now Blood?”

“I don’t know but we should do something now!” I headed back to the carriage to look inside my stuff, I cheered when I got out my mana crystals heading back to where Kleude is.

“Blood what are you doing with those red mana crystal?”

“Just trying to figure out what I can do with this.”

“…”

I stared at the crystal on my hand focusing my energy to summon a fire ball launching it on the poisoned area, I gasped when there were bluish gas fading as the fireball travelled across the empty path.

“The sound is getting softer…” said Kleude.

“So fire kills the gas…” I scratched my chin, I lifted the crystal in the air “Okay Kleude let’s do this!”

He nodded following me, clutching my arm as we head into the valley, I sent a fireball without launching it, everytime a crystal turned black I summoned another crystal, I mentally hoped that I won’t run out before we solve this case and return the Valley to its former hope.

We turned around gasping softly at the rotting corpse, skeletons and wiltered plants on our way.

I stopped, frowning at what I saw in front of me, there’s a strange blue creature with one eye and a horn on it’s forehead, Kleude’s grip on my arm tighten “The noise is getting very loud with this creature around, this must be the source that is destroying the valley!”

“Let’s defeat this creature together! We were assigned to do this together after all!” I smiled at him.

Kleude stared at me before nodding, we turned to the creature and I quickly get a new fire crystal to summon a fireball cursing mentally, I only have two crystals left I must stop this creature before I run out or both of us are doom!

I gasped when I saw how quickly the magic in the crystal is draining when I got closer, this creature has a very strong magic around it, I took Kleude’s hand to run away before we get killed but he moved his hand away “What’s the matter!? We are going to die if we don’t run now!”

He shook his head “I can tell where the creature’s magic is from the sound, you run, I’ll stop the creature!”

“B-but-”

“Didn’t you say it earlier that we will team up? You lead us to this, I will stop the creature Blood, even if I die at least I did something!”

“Kleude…” I gasped running away to a spot that didn’t drain my mana crystal so quickly as he moved about attacking the creature with a claw he got out from his sleeve.

I gasped as the creature attacked him, I wanted to help him but I can’t waste anymore crystals. He grumbled getting up to attack the creature.

After the creature collapsed I noticed that the blue gas around me vanished, Kleude sigh smiling at me before collapsing “Kleude!” I rushed to him, lifting him up a little.

“Ah… we did it Blood… we completed our mission…”

“Are you okay!?”

“I’m fine… I just need some-“ he coughed loudly.

“No you are not, let’s head back to Adina right now!” I lifted him up to my shoulders running to the carriage to let him rest telling the coach to return to Adina.

As we were arriving to Adina, I looked at Kleude, he’s breathing heavily and bleeding badly yet he has a peaceful smile on his face, I smiled back taking his hand, he’s still hasn’t really changed after all even underneath that cold silent air.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally arrived at Adina the King congratulated us rewarding us with money, I cheered inwardly I needed the money to get more fire crystals!

I turned to look at Kleude, his face is completely hidden with his head turned down to look at pouch.

After we were dismissed we headed to town.

“So Kleude what do you plan to do with the money you have?”

“Those mana crystals could be useful…”

“Huh?”

“Can you take me to a shop that sells those crystals?”

“Okay…”

I took him to the Mana shop to look at various crystals.

“So many different coloured crystals!” his eyes shone looking about “What should I get Blood?”

“You should try every single element first, I can only use the fire one, you can only use one type of element.”

“Okay…”

He took a red crystal “So what do I do now?”

“Try to focus on the crystal, if it works an element will emit from the crystal.”

He nodded staring at the red crystal, nothing came out for five minutes he sigh putting the crystal down taking a light blue one.

He sigh again when nothing came out of that crystal trying with yet another crystal, after three more failed crystal he took a green crystal when there’s a gust of wind as he focused on it with a wind blade forming.

“Is this my element?” he said.

“I believe it is” said the storekeeper.

“How much is one?”

“Two tamu per crystal.”

“I have two hundred from that last mission… I think I’ll take fifteen of those.”

After he paid for the crystals we split apart back to our bases.

From that point on we spent a lot of time together during missions, it’s difficult to get him to talk especially when there are others but I didn’t mind as long as he’s still around, warriors come and go at unexpected times after all.

And in spite of how cold he comes off as I know he is glad to be here as well.

About two months later I was chatting with my male roommates in the bedroom, they are having a pretty interesting talk without the girls around…

“Hey Blood do you have a girlfriend?” Freddie asked.

“No, why?” I said.

“You should get a girlfriend, bro, it’s worth it!”

“But I-“

“It’s wonderful to have someone who trust you and you try to please” said Puck.

“Eh that’s nice for you guys I guess…”

“We told you before you should get a girlfriend already!”

“But I don’t want a girlfriend! I’m happy as I am!”

The others were about to protest when Imen arrived with a girl with long golden hair “Hey can you three leave this room for a while?”

“Ooo whatcha gonna do with that cutie?” said Puck.

“M-mind your own business!”

I shrugged as we headed out of the room, Imen shut the door behind us as we sat on the couches.

“Wonder what that guy is doing?” said Puck.

“Yeah I didn’t think he would invite such a cute girl with him” said Freddie.

“Should we check?”

“No if he wants us away then he probably doesn’t want us to check!” I said.

“Oh but the door is not locked” said Freddie.

“Sweet!” Puck pumped his fist as they opened the door slowly.

“Hey you guys should do that!” I said heading to their direction, I noticed both of them were red faced and wide eyed, there were some high pitched moans as well…

I stared at what was going on, gasping to myself, Imen is unhooking his girlfriend’s bra! He’s going to have sex with her! It’s nothing new to me to encounter others doing this but he always seems so shy and proper to do this.

The girl let out a scream as he whipped down her panties and his boxers before putting his fingers on her vagina, sticking a condom on and thrusting his penis inside her making her scream even louder.

“Whoa man he’s got it!” said Puck.

“I didn’t think he’s got it in him!” said Freddie.

“See even Imen’s done it!”

“I-I get it…” I said.

“You should do instead of being a loser virgin.”

“No way! I’m not interested in this yet!”

“What’s with you against the idea of getting a girlfriend?”

“Because I don’t feel like getting one yet I just want to do my job first before I go home and settle down!”

“That’s boring, you should have some more fun”

“I do have fun w-with” I kept my mouth shut thinking about Kleude and the time we spent together before I left for Adina, ever since he arrived here we didn’t really spend time together unless it’s on a mission. Should I try to spend time with him? Would he want to spend time with me?

I turned away and left the base to go find the base for trainees like him.

When I arrived I peeked at the window, most of the other newbies are talking to each other, however he was near the window just sitting down, I knocked on the window to alert him.

He gasped opening the window “Blood?” he said.

“Hey Kleude want to hang out with me?” I whispered.

“Hey Clyde what’s going on?” said a female newbie.

“Oh it’s just one of the more experienced worker I hang out with” said Kleude.

“You two sure hang out a lot.”

“We are drafted together.”

“Are you two friends?”

“Why yes Clyde and I are really good friends” I said.

“Can I leave for a while? I want to spend some time with him” said Kleude.

“Sure” said the girl.

We sigh as he went through the door before we head to town.

“Don’t ever call me Kleude when around that area” he hissed at me “There are some beast folks here and they might hear you!”

“Sorry…”

“So what shall we do Bloody?”

I stared at him turning red before turning away to decide, he’s rather attractive even though half of his face is covered from that hood with his soft cheeks, small mouth and nose and that pale skin…

If only I can remove that hood and see the rest of his face but we are in a public place and if someone knew he was a cat folk…

“How about head near the mountains?” I said.

He nodded as we headed off to the mountains.

“Don’t you have friends?” Kleude asked.

“I do, well sorta, what about you?”

“…”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

He didn’t say anything, I frowned removing his hood exposing his upper face, hair and ears.

“Kleude why are you here? I thought you were going to stay at home to be with your mother!”

“I told you already, I plan to-“ I put a finger on his mouth.

“There’s something you are not telling to me right!? You aren’t just doing to show cat folks are not bad right?” I gripped his shoulders “Kleude you have to tell me, we are friends right?”

He bit his upper lips “You are right, that’s not the real reason why I’m here… Blood the reason I’m here is… I want to make sure you are fine…”

“I’m fine don’t worry about me.”

“But you could die anytime and I will never know it! I want to make sure you are still around!” he put his arms around me earning a gasp out of me.

“Kleude…” I put his arms around me as well.

“Blood I don’t want to lose you…” his eyes are tearing up as he said all of this.

“I don’t want to lose you either you are…” I gasped realizing something as I was wiping his tears off.

“What’s the matter?”

“You are just as important as Mom you know.”

“Ah…”

“K-Kleude I think I-I” I shuddered trying to spit out what I wanted to say now but it just seem so sudden to say it!

“Bloody?”

His voice is so concerned for me, I decided I should tell him right now “K-Kleude I think I-I have feelings for you…”

“F-feelings for me?” his eyes are widening.

“This isn’t just how I feel for Mom, I-I…” I shut my eyes “I love you.”

When I opened my eyes his face is flushed “Y-y-you…”

“This isn’t right… we are both men-“ I gasped when he cupped my face and pressed his lips into mine, I savoured his warm mouth pressing harder into his mouth.

“I like you too…”

“B-but how!? We are both men!”

“I don’t care I just want to be with you Blood even if it means…”

I sigh looking at him, we will be in serious trouble if anyone knew along with the fact he’s a cat person but I want to be with him and make sure nothing bad happens to him, he’s no longer a surrogate family to me, he’s like how the others feel about their loved ones, it’s like a family but more so.


End file.
